


Snow

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Multi, Random Guy - Freeform, fucking mattsuhana saves the day, i realised after writing this idk if they have manhattans in japan but fuck you thats why, idk why i wrote this, im really bad with writing in character, not mentioned but they legal age to drink, random au where matsuhana and iwaoi dont know eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: bad things almost happen to oikawa
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 87





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> idk i listened to snow by rick montgomery while writing this so

Oikawa sent Iwaizumi one last message full of heart emojis and ‘I love you’s before stepping into the bar. It had been a while since Oikawa had been out for a drink alone, normally having one of his friends or Iwaizumi go with him. He enjoyed their company, but sometimes he wanted to go alone. He had promised to call Hajime when he was ready to be picked up, because driving while wasted was stupid. He had taken an Uber to get there because Iwa was busy.

Walking up to the bartender, Oikawa ordered a classic Manhattan, admittedly flirting a bit to much with the bartender, before going to sit down on one of the stools. While Oikawa was waiting for his drink, he scrolled through social media. The bartender placed the drink in front of Oikawa, which he took with a charming “Thanks~”

He surveyed the bar and grouped them all into categories. There was a guy with a weird Mohawk type hairstyle who was crying. “Depressed drunk.” Oikawa thought, quickly passing over him with his eyes. 

There was a big group of a bunch of celebrating guys, each behaving differently. They seemed to be celebrating the smallest of the group and one of the tallest. The short one had spiky dark brown hair with a small section in the front being an orangish brown, he seemed to be practically bouncing around the place. The tall one looked scary, long, dark brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, watching the fireball of a guy run around like he owned the place. “Designated driver.” Oikawa guessed with a murmur before taking a sip of the orange beverage.

After a little more people watching and a few drinks later, Oikawa was feeling a bit tipsy. Standing up to go to the bathroom, Oikawa failed to notice a random guy putting something in his drink. As he made his way back to the table he decided he’d only have one more drink before calling Iwaizumi. 

He took a sip from the bitter drink, not noticed the small amount of white powder that rested at the bottom of the glass. After a few more sips he started to feel more than a little bit tipsy. He went to grab his phone from his pocket to call Hajime, but his limbs felt heavy, and he suddenly felt very dizzy, almost as if he were about to pass out. 

A hand clamped down on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. He turned to see an, admittedly handsome, man with a kind smile on his face. 

“Hey sugar, you ready to head home, you look pretty wasted.” The man said, rubbing Tooru’s shoulder comfortingly. He stared at the man for a second, this was a stranger, why did he call him baby? Oikawa tried to tell him he was probably mistaken but getting tangible words out of himself seemed like such a monumental task. 

“Here, lets head home.” The man said before pulling Oikawa up into a standing position. Almost instantly Oikawa fell into the strange mans chest, he tried pushing him away but to no avail. Tooru starts to panic, he didn’t want this, he wanted to be with his Iwa~Chan.

The man paid for Oikawa’s drinks before, as gently as possible, taking him to his car. 

Meanwhile, a couple who sat in the back of the bar watched the whole exchange. 

“That doesn’t look right.” Hanamaki pointed to the two walking to the car, a concerned expression coating his features. 

“Wait, the dude with the brown hair came here alone.” Matsukawa said, pointing at him from behind the window. The duo’s heads snapped to face each other before they were suddenly sprinting out of the bar, hoping they weren’t too late. 

As Hanamaki burst out the doors, Mattsun right behind him, he saw Oikawa being forced into the passenger seat of a silver car. 

“Get a photo of the license plate.” Makki told Issei as he ran to the drivers seat where the man sat. 

He knocked on the window, effectively startling the driver. The man rolled down the window with a bright smile on his face. 

“Is there something i can help you with?” He asked, rubbing Oikawa’s thigh with the hand that wasn’t resting on the steering wheel. 

“What’s your relationship with him?” Hanamaki asked, turning to see that Mattsun had indeed gotten a photo of the license plate. 

“Oh him? He’s my boyfriend, he drank a little bit too much tonight.” He said, chuckling slightly. Tooru’s eyes were barely open, he seemed barely conscious, but that didn’t stop Takahiro from noticing the small shake of his head and quiet whine he made. 

“What’s his name?” Makki asked, eyes narrowing as he stared into the car. He noticed the small flinch in the males shoulder.   
“Oh, his name is Kai.” He said, moving his hand from his thigh to his shoulder. 

“Is this true?” Hanamaki questioned, not missing a beat before his gaze was fixed on the way Oikawa shakes his head to their bets of his a abilities, near silent “no”s falling from his lips as he attempted to curl himself up, very little success was made by his efforts, but it was more than enough for Makki to go off at this man, Matsukawa walking up behind him. 

“Alright listen here buddy, you are gonna let this man out of the car right now and drive away or my boyfriend, who, by the way, did me the pleasure of taking a photo of your license plate, will call the cops on you and you won’t get away with this.” Hanamaki seethed, poking the man in the chest. 

The man quickly opened the passenger door and ushered Oikawa out, so roughly that if Mattsun hadn’t walked over to the passenger side he probably would’ve fallen onto the concrete, and drove away. 

“Hey bud, I need you to give me your phone so we can call someone to pick you up.” Takahiro said in a soft but stern voice as the duo led Oikawa to a bench that was just outside the bar. Oikawa fumbled for his phone with flimsy limbs before he pulled it out of his jean pocket.

“Iwa~Chan” Oikawa mumbled as he handed the phone to Makki. He looked at Issei with a confused expression before he opened emergency contacts, quickly understanding what Tooru meant. At the top of the short list was ‘Iwa~Chan❤️🥰❣️😍🥵😘’

Clicking the contact, the phone ringed twice before Iwaizumi picked up. 

“Hey Shittykawa, ready for me to go pick you up?” A slightly rough voice asked.

“This isn’t ‘Shittykawa’, I’m Hanamaki, but you can just call me Makki. He was about to be taken home by some random guy but me and my boyfriend noticed him when he came in, and he was struggling against him.” Makki quickly explained, confused as he watched Mattsun walk back into the bar.

“What?” Iwaizumi said, already getting up and grabbing his keys. “Im on my way, please stay there with him.”

“Okay, we will. He may not be awake when you get here, he seems pretty fucking wasted.” Hanamaki explained, looking at Tooru who had stopped moving besides the steady rise and fall of his chest and sometimes trying to blink his eyes open. Mattsun came back with a cup of water and gave it to Oikawa, helping him drink it. 

“...did you see how much he drank?” Hajime asked as he began the short drive to the bar.

“We’re not stalkers! But he ordered at least one manhattan.” Hanamaki said, watching as Oikawa leaned into Matsukawa for support, before he seemed to fall asleep. 

“Tooru doesn’t get drunk off of a few drinks, I have a feeling he isn’t just wasted.” Makki knew what he meant by that. A red car pulled up into the small parking lot right as Iwa hung up the phone. 

Hajime got out of the car and almost instantly spotted the trio underneath the artificial light that was illuminating the outside of the bar.

“Oh Tooru.” Hajime cooed as he saw Oikawa sleeping on Issei’s shoulder. He cupped his cheek with a tender hand before, picking him up off the bench, bridal style. 

“Thank you two for watching after him, I really appreciate it.” Iwa said before carrying Oikawa to the car and laying him in the back seat. 

“Wait!” Takahiro yelled before Hajime started driving away. “Can I have one of your numbers? I just want to make sure he’s okay.” He explained as he made his way to the drivers side. 

“Oh, sure.” Iwa said before grabbing the kawaii pen and paper set Tooru insisted on buying but always left in the car. After bidding the duo farewell, Iwaizumi started driving the two back home, driving carefully as to not disturb Oikawa.

“Iwa..?” He heard from the back seat. 

“Yeah, its me baby.” Iwaizumi said, taking one of his hands off the wheel to reach back and grab Oikawa’s. 

“What happened?” He mumbled, grabbing Hajime’s hand and sighing at the familiar warmth. 

“I’ll tell you when we get home, okay?” Iwaizumi offered, rubbing his thumb over Oikawa’s knuckles. 

“You’re being extra sweet today Iwa~Chan! I knew you loved me!” Tooru joked, a small giggle leaving his lips. Iwaizumi sighed.

“Hey Tooru?” Iwa asked softly, scaring Oikawa slightly. 

“Yeah Hajime?” He replied quietly, anxiously awaiting the answer.

“I love you, god I love you so fucking much.” Iwaizumi said, turning to face Tooru after he pulled into their shared driveway. 

Oikawa gave a shy smile. “I love you too, I love you so very very much.” He whispered, before leaning over a giving him a sweet kiss. They were fine, and that was what was important.


End file.
